Not Just A Kiss
by Lucy Mars
Summary: It's not just a kiss. It's the start of something beautiful. Chlex.


Title: Not Just A Kiss  
  
Author: Lucy Mars  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's not just a kiss. It's the start of something beautiful.  
  
  
*  
  
            Shimmering like crystal he's afraid he'll break, her eyes glowed under the luminous light of his office and the moment that they found his through the haze of lust that had settled over them both, an overwhelming awareness fills him with the knowledge that he would willingly spend the rest of his life drowning himself in her emerald orbs. It's daunting, the weight that settled upon his shoulders when he realized how much he'd like to just stand here in his office with her in his arms for the rest of eternity.   
  
            As the world rushed by below them and Metropolis lit up the night sky with the fervor of a city with a million things yet to do before the day passed them by, the two stood immobile in a lover's embrace, confusion slowly intertwining with the desire that had suddenly grasped them both in an unrelenting, yet not unwelcome embrace. The hands of time continued to pass them by unnoticed and fate herself smiled down upon the two mortals as they struggled to remember how they ended up in their current position. What it was that brought them to this and why did neither of them want to let go?

Standing with her in his arms, Lex couldn't remember where it was that they started and Chloe's only thinking about why they hadn't sooner. The fleeting question of '_why _now_' fluttered through both their minds as they stood silently and stared at each other, each trying to understand something that neither really understood just yet.   
  
            Licking her lips to taste him again, Chloe caught the subtle movement of Lex's eyes as they followed her tongue and darkened with an emotion that made her toes curls in her obscenely expensive shoes with satisfaction and raw want. __Want, she wanted Lex. It hit her so squarely in the chest that Chloe would have stumbled ungracefully onto the cold marble had Lex not been holding her so firmly against the sculpted lines of his body. Her tremor of realization passed through Lex and Chloe could hear her heels sliding over the Italian marble as Lex unconsciously pulled her impossibly closer. It was that very same marble that had earlier made her heels click in a rhythmic beat as she strode confidently into his office, as if no time had passed since they'd last seen each other all those years ago. The __click, click, click had announced her arrival to Lex and it had been from the very tips of her red Prada pumps that Lex's silent appraisal of Chloe had begun. Even now, without a whisper of space between either of their bodies as they melded perfectly into one, Chloe could still feel the heat of Lex's gaze as his spheres of grey had swept up her body with obvious appreciation. The power of his kiss was still humming through her body but the burn of his gaze was what she couldn't get out of her mind._

It was in that single moment that Chloe decided that just maybe it isn't wrong for them to pursue this, whatever it is that they've just begun. Taking the initiative this time, Chloe closed the distance that she had initially put between their red lips and kissed all of Lex's thoughts away. Curling her fingers around the lapels of his suit and creasing it with lines that would never disappear, Chloe could feel herself falling head first into the sea of sensations that enveloped her in a tantalizing embrace. It felt like an ascension of a sort, to a certain higher state of being for the fraction of a moment; inevitable and pleasantly surprising all at once.   
  
            The sudden awareness of his taste in her mouth was like a high that could never be recreated to fit conveniently in a bottle. He rolled over her tongue like the words in her mind: _Lex, Lex, Lex_, and Chloe couldn't help but wonder why her mind hadn't thought up something more eloquent or original to shout. But as his tongue swirled over her own, Chloe knew that it's because this was what Lex reduced her to, a pile of monolithic syllables that screamed for him and only him. Fused together, Chloe realized belatedly that she'd lost her all oxygen in Lex and when she gasped for air to fill her burning lungs, in seeped the taste of Lex, forever branded on her soul.  
  
            Maybe it wasn't just a kiss, Chloe amended to herself when they both pulled away and she felt his eyes burn straight through her and light a fire deep within. Maybe it was the fact that he was the one who was kissing her that made all the difference in the world.  
  
            His own breath coming in desperate pants, so unlike the controlled man he usually was, Lex found himself drowning in the confusion that followed every gasp of air that filled him with the sweet scent that was distinctly Chloe. He wanted to kiss her, ravish her right here and right now. All that could have been forgiven but it was the overwhelming need to never let her go that left him helplessly lost. Struggling to find control where none existed, Lex felt himself plummet even lower into the abyss of the unknown when alarms went off in his head the moment Chloe's right hand left its resting spot over his racing heart. Following the hesitant, yet determined movement of her hand with his eyes, Lex stood still as Chloe reached up and caressed his cheek thoughtfully. His fingers clutched her hips desperately and he saw a new vulnerability in her, a side that Lex was sure she rarely, if ever, showed. He knew that she would loath to seem anything but strong in a world that devoured the weak. Her strength was her pride but in that moment, he saw fear hovering beneath the passion that swam in her eyes. Fear because she'd lost control, they'd both lost control. An occurrence that scared them both more than either will ever admit.   
  
            Fear though, could take a backseat at the moment. The feel of her hands on his face seemed like the softest approval he's ever gotten and before the moment passed them both by, Lex leaned in for another kiss.

            Chloe bit his lip gently and the moan that he released to echo through the rapidly darkening office caressed her ears and feel like the sweetest approval she's ever received. 

They both know that there will be mistakes to be made but for now there's this. For now, there's just the two of them.  
  
            What they both can't stop thinking is that mistakes have never felt so damn good.   
  
            Her hands reached for the back of his neck and in that moment, the image they create of two people pressed against each other seemed to embody their idea of perfection.  
  
  
THE END.


End file.
